Amizade colorida
by Piketuxa
Summary: Nunca se sabe o que acontece dentro da sala do Conselho Estudantil quando estão apenas o Presidente e o Vice-Presidente... [Yaoi/Lemon] {HayatoxKazumi}


**Amizade colorida**

**Capítulo único**

Ele entrou na sala daquele modo autoritário e altivo de sempre, murmurando sobre algo que acontecera em algum outro canto do colégio e suspirando, como lhe era tão característico.

Shiranui Kazuki era um rapaz realmente gótico com seu jeito desinibido e mandão de ser, meio egocêntrico, mas um bom rapaz, amigo e companheiro.

Seus fios platinados e seus olhos verdes lhe davam um charme a mais, algo que faria com que qualquer pessoa que olhasse a sua aparência não ligasse para seu temperamento complicado.

Kazuki, presidente do Conselho Estudantil, amigo, bobo e altruísta.

Suspirando, Hayato depositou os papéis que lia sobre a mesa, fitando o outro com uma expressão neutra, tão digna de sua personalidade. Os olhos vermelhos suaves fitavam a figura extrovertida com interesse implícito, e ele esperou que o outro começasse a falar por si mesmo, como ele sempre fazia.

— Eu não sei mais o que eu faço! — murmurou cruzando os braços, fechando os olhos, emburrado.

— O que aconteceu Kazuki? — questionou o Aozora já imaginando o que o outro diria.

— Esses alunos são muito problemáticos! — resmungou fazendo bico, irritado.

— Foi você quem se ofereceu para ser o Presidente do Conselho Estudantil — comentou desarmando o outro —, _e ainda me trouxe junto…_ — resmungou para si mesmo.

— Moo! Eu gosto de ser o Presidente! — murmurou caminhando emburrado na direção do ruivo.

— E eu tenho que aguentar o lado ruim da coisa? — perguntou, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

— Você não gosta de estar aqui? — questionou Kazuki sensualmente, se inclinando sobre a mesa organizada e deixando os rostos próximos.

— Não é tão simples como você faz parecer ser — comentou girando os olhos, se arrumando ereto sobre a poltrona felpuda.

— Não? — perguntou zombeteiro, dando a volta na mesa e parando ao lado do outro. — Mas você gosta do que você tem por ser o Vice-Presidente… — comentou divertido, sorrindo sacana para o amigo.

— Eu poderia ter mesmo não sendo — rebateu fechando os olhos, tentando afastar o sentimento de derrota que sabia que logo viria.

— Mas aí você não teria acesso a essa sala — comentou virando a poltrona, sentando no colo do ruivo —, não poderia fazer o que quisesse e quando quisesse comigo, aqui. — Kazuki aproximou perigosamente os rostos, sentindo a respiração calma contra a sua já alterada pela situação. — Você gosta de me ter como mais ninguém tem, e me ver como mais ninguém pode ver… — sua voz era lenta e baixa, propositalmente.

A expressão levemente surpresa de Hayato se tornou em uma suave, sorrindo de leve. Sim, aquele era Kazuki, Presidente do Conselho Estudantil, seu melhor amigo e amante, aquele egoísta insuportável que realmente não se importava com nenhum sentimento se não os seus.

Suspirou, desistindo de resistir, sabendo o quão complicado era tentar ir contra as vontades do Shiranui. Colocou os papéis sobre a mesa e abraçou-o pela cintura, aproximando os corpos e encarando-o profundamente, esperando. Sabia que tudo o que ele queria era a sua atenção.

Conhecia Kazuki como a palma de sua mão, cada tom de voz, cada murmúrio, cada ato, cada gesto. Sabia tudo sobre ele ao ponto de não precisar de suas palavras, apenas aquele sorriso de vitória já deixava tudo claro para si.

— Vamos, você não me respondeu — comentou sorrindo sapeca, abraçando Hayato pelo pescoço.

— Você não cansa desse seu ego enorme? — perguntou aleatoriamente.

— Você o ama, porque eu o descartaria? — voltou a perguntar, beijando o canto dos lábios do amante.

— Você gosta de me ver submisso, não? — questionou erguendo uma sobrancelha, apertando-o entre suas mãos.

— Quem olha pensa que você é o passivo! — murmurou irônico, beijando a bochecha branca e indo em direção à orelha dele, passando a língua lentamente pelo local.

— O que me faz duvidar dessa nossa relação — comentou suspirando ao sentir a leve mordida em seu lóbulo, mas ao sentir o outro parar, voltou a falar —, quero dizer, você realmente está satisfeito desse modo?

— Hayato — murmurou dando uma mordida mais forte na orelha do outro, fazendo-o apertar os lábios —, vai me dizer que você quer que eu fique por cima…

Girando os olhos, o Aozora fitou o outro lado da sala, perdido. Irritado, Kazuki segurou-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos, encarando-o profundamente.

— O que houve? Você não está agindo normalmente… — comentou o Shiranui com suavidade, verdadeiramente preocupado.

— Acho melhor nós acabarmos com isso… — respondeu abaixando os olhos, hesitante.

— Acabarmos com isso você quer dizer… — começou, mas parou, ficando sério. Nunca imaginara que o outro lhe diria algo do tipo, tinha que confessar. Engolindo sua irritação, sorriu entendedor. — Mas antes…

E sorrindo malicioso, tocou os lábios suaves com os seus, passando sua língua pelo vão da boca de Hayato. Seus dedos se enroscaram nos fios ruivos, puxando-os levemente, acariciando a nuca sensível. O Aozora separou os lábios ao suspirar deliciado, e Kazuki aproveitou a deixa para penetrar-lhe a boca.

Sua língua procurou a outra com aflição, e ao encontrá-la, se entrelaçou a ela, deslizando uma sobre a outra. As mãos do Aozora pressionaram a cintura coberta pelo uniforme desgrenhado. Incomodado, Hayato levou suas mãos aos botões da blusa, abrindo-os um por um até ter acesso à pele morena.

Suspirando em deleite, Kazuki sentiu quando os dedos mornos chegaram aos seus mamilos, Hayato deslizava os dedos levemente pela aréola, pressionando logo em seguida o mamilo contra seu dedo, depois puxando-o levemente.

Logo as línguas se entrelaçavam freneticamente fora das bocas. Hayato levou a disputa para a cavidade bucal do amante, logo mordendo-lhe os lábios, puxando-os levemente, degustando do que Kazuki lhe oferecia – pelo menos uma última vez, faria aquilo ser especial e memorável. E como lhe era característico, logo Kazuki retomara o controle, descendo seus lábios para o pescoço alvo, marcando o local com um chupão que ficaria bastante visível.

Gemendo levemente, o Aozora desceu sua mão dos mamilos à calça social do uniforme do colégio do outro, abrindo o cinto e o botão com pressa e agilidade – conseguira certa prática em abri-los em momentos de urgência por causa do exigente e necessitado amigo/amante.

— Ha-Hayato — gemeu Kazuki ao sentir a mão suave sobre o seu falo.

— Você já está ereto e molhado — comentou analiticamente o Aozora, fazendo o outro corar.

— Não é o melhor momento para você analisar… Ah… — gemeu quando o ruivo movimentou a mão para cima e para baixo levemente.

Girou os olhos, sentindo a deliciosa e lenta massagem que o outro fazia em si. Kazuki nunca fora muito calmo, mas, ao contrário do que parecia, gostava da personalidade do outro exatamente pela calmaria e suavidade que ele demonstrava. Sempre calculando seus atos e pensando e repensando, aquilo era o que o Shiranui mais admirava nele.

Bastante oposto a si, que costumava ser mais emotivo e agir compulsivamente, Hayato era um intelectual e inteligente nato, era a pessoa perfeita para estar ao seu lado.

A mão que subia e descia lentamente se tornou exigente e com precisão fazia uma deliciosa pressão em seu membro sexual, e Kazuki teria gemido alto se o outro não houvesse lhe segurado pela nuca com a outra mão e o puxado para um beijo forte e potente, que lhe deixou meio confuso. A sensação deliciosa das mãos mornas em si apenas aumentava seu tesão.

Irritado, levou as mãos à mão do outro e auxiliou-a nos movimentos, subindo e descendo com mais rapidez, mas com aquelas reações que só o toque da mão de Hayato lhe causavam, não em seu falo, mas em seu coração e corpo, que já o reconheciam de longe.

Afastando as bocas, gemeu deliciado, sentindo seu ápice vir em jatos fortes e rápidos, sujando o uniforme do outro – felizmente eles haviam deixado mais uniformes por ali.

Ofegante, deixou sua cabeça pender no ombro tenso de Hayato, e com a respiração descompassada, sentiu os dedos suaves deslizarem por suas costas, por cima de sua blusa.

Já imaginando as reações do outro, levou suas mãos à calça fechada, deslizando-a de leve por lá, acariciando, ouvindo os gemidos contidos do outro. Gostava quando Hayato gemia livremente, com sua voz baixa e calma, suave, mas teria que ser mais ousado, e foi por isso que, com certa dificuldade, abaixou sua calça e cueca, pegando antes a camisinha que havia trazido.

Segurando o pacote fechado entre seus dentes, se pôs a abrir o cinto e o botão do uniforme inferior incômodo de Hayato, sentindo os lábios suaves passearem por seu pescoço com carinho, gesto tão digno da personalidade passional do outro.

Retirou o membro sexual teso para fora e deslizou o dedo da glande à base, subindo de volta ao lamber os lábios. Rasgou o pacote rapidamente e desenrolou o preservativo no falo de Hayato, atencioso, mas já sentindo seu membro despertar de expectativa. Sorriu malicioso ao se arrumar no colo do outro, ficando ajoelhado na poltrona, com as pernas uma de cada lado do corpo do Aozora.

Apoiando a cabeça no encosto, com a testa no ombro do amante e encarando seu próprio sexo, levou dois dedos aos lábios e os lambeu, encharcando-os de saliva.

E Hayato bem que queria segurá-lo pela cintura e sentá-lo em seu colo, penetrando-o em um movimento, mas sabia o quão bravo Kazuki ficaria depois por ter sido contrariado.

Por isso tudo o que fez foi abraçar-lhe os quadris, esperando que ele fizesse aquilo por si mesmo. E logo o Shiranui gemia de dor e certo prazer, se autopenetrando com um dedo, mordendo os lábios, sentindo os suaves beijos que Hayato dava em seu pescoço, tentando confortá-lo.

Aguentou com firmeza seu corpo se acostumar com a invasão, e logo um segundo dedo foi adicionado, deslizando com mais facilidade, mas causando certa ardência.

Agora seu falo estava desperto, e o de Hayato se mostrava cada vez mais teso, requerendo logo entrar em si. Sorriu, toda aquela preparação faria pouca diferença, então, dando de ombros, se posicionou sobre o membro sexual do amante e sentou calmamente nele, sentindo certa dificuldade em fazer a glande entrar.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e, mordendo os lábios, sentiu as mãos firmes segurarem sua cintura. Enlaçou-lhe o pescoço pedindo consolo, dando-lhe um selinho que confirmava seu pedido, e, carinhoso, mas igualmente desejoso, Hayato se forçou contra o interior do amante, pressionando o corpo de Kazuki para baixo, de leve, penetrando-o aos poucos.

Os dois ofegaram. Já haviam ido várias vezes, mas era sempre difícil e apertado. No início havia sido estranho. Em todo o momento Kazuki quem agira. Iniciara o beijo, tocara o corpo do outro, mas tudo aquilo havia sido tão estranho para ambos que, quando Hayato começou a distribuir selinhos pelo pescoço e colo do outro, tudo mudou e, no fim, o Shiranui se mostrou o passivo, muito embora sua personalidade fizesse aquilo parecer impossível.

Dando um selinho carinhoso no outro, Hayato decidiu iniciar o delicioso ritual. Segurando o quadril de Kazuki, auxiliou-o na subida, suspirando de satisfação ao senti-lo descer em seu falo, gemendo deliciado seu nome. Apoiando-se nos ombros do amante, o Shiranui prosseguiu nos movimentos, subindo e descendo calmamente, como tanto gostava.

Logo o Aozora acompanhava os movimentos, jogando seu quadril contra o do outro, aumentando ainda mais o prazer. Soltou uma das mãos da cintura do amante, abaixando-lhe a blusa e deixando seu corpo parcialmente desnudo, especificamente o ombro, colo e parte do peito.

Mordeu de leve a pele morena, distribuindo selinhos e lambidas pelo corpo do outro, criando um rastro de saliva e fogo por onde passava, o fogo do desejo. Os movimentos dos corpos se tornava cada vez mais intenso, e os gemidos e suspiros invadiam o ambiente, criando um eco excitante na sala fechada.

Kazuki revirava os olhos, cravando suas curtas unhas na pele alva.

— Ha-Hayato — gemeu deliciado, se soltando do outro e levantando.

O Aozora ficou sem entender, observando o outro com confusão e desejo nos olhos vermelhos gentis e calmos. A poltrona onde estava sentado foi empurrada para longe por Kazuki, com um chute, e deitando sobre a mesa, bagunçando-a, abriu as pernas, sussurrando um chamado sensual ao amante, mordendo os lábios ao vê-lo levantar.

Hayato caminhou suavemente na direção do Presidente e, deitando sobre ele, penetrou-o em um único movimento. Com o rosto escondido em seu ombro, suspirou de deleite, se retirando por completo e entrando, repetindo a ato mais algumas vezes, nem tão rápido nem tão lento, na velocidade de que gostava, e que sabia que o outro também gostava.

Os gemidos de Kazuki aumentavam cada vez mais, e temendo que alguém os ouvisse, Hayato beijou-o profundamente, requerendo da língua do outro contato e sensualidade, e ela não hesitou em lhe dar tudo aquilo de bandeja.

As mãos do Shiranui foram às costas do amante, arranhando-o ao chupar-lhe o pescoço algumas vezes, deixando marcas na pele alva. Os lábios do Aozora correram da boca ao mamilo eriçado, mordendo-o de leve, enquanto aumentava a velocidade das estocadas, sentindo que não aguentaria muito. Sua mão desceu ao membro sexual abandonado e, avassalador, tomou-o já com movimentos frenéticos e precisos, atendendo ao desejo mudo do outro.

Conhecia-o bem demais, tanto que, ao deslizar sua língua pela aréola clara, já sabia que ele se arrepiaria dos pés à cabeça, gemendo deliciado enquanto enroscava seus dedos em seu cabelo ruivo, depois beijando-lhe onde conseguia, no caso, sua cabeça e testa, murmurando frases sem nexo que, em outras circunstâncias, fariam Hayato rir.

O movimento dos corpos se tornou ainda mais frenético conforme o ritual se prolongava e Kazuki já sentia seu ápice próximo. Travesso, aproximou seus lábios da orelha do outro e passou a sussurrar coisas safadas, suspirando e mordendo a ponta de leve, assoprando. Em seu limite, Hayato passou a estocá-lo forte e firme, segurando-o pelos quadris e puxando-o contra si ao penetrá-lo, tornando tudo aquilo bom demais, e, poucos minutos depois, o Shiranui soltava um gemido longo e alto, gozando e sujando o abdômen de ambos.

Mais algumas estocadas e Hayato também gozara, seu corpo exausto caindo sobre o do outro, que lhe abraçou ofegante.

Quando as respirações se normalizaram, o Aozora saiu de dentro do amante, retirando a camisinha e amarrando-a, jogando-a no cesto de lixo ao lado da mesa. Suspirando, ajeitou por cima os uniformes e pegou o Presidente no colo, sentando na poltrona e arrumando-o encostado em seu peito.

— Precisamos arrumar essa bagunça antes que alguém entre — comentou Hayato sério como sempre, observando os papéis no chão e a bagunça na mesa.

— Não se preocupe — e aproximando seu rosto da orelha do outro, Kazuki sussurrou: —, eu tranquei a porta… — e soltou uma leve gargalhada, orgulhoso de seu feito histórico.

Balançando a cabeça negativamente, o Aozora sorria, descrente. Deu um suave beijo na testa do amigo e, abraçando-o, aconchegou-o mais contra si.

— Você não tem jeito mesmo… — murmurou inconformado.

— Eu sei que você me ama — comentou confiante.

— Infelizmente não posso discordar — respondeu sorrindo, apoiando o queixo na cabeça do amante.

— Ei Hayato, o que isso significa? — perguntou irritado, mas foi ignorado. — Ei! — chamou, novamente sendo ignorado. — Ah, e sobre terminarmos, você não achou que eu concordaria, né?

E o Aozora apenas lhe deu um longo selinho, calando-o. Apenas estar com Kazuki já era o suficiente, não tinha do que reclamar…


End file.
